


Red Like Ruby’s

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: One Piece, Original Story
Genre: Angst, ITS 2 AM, No beta we die like ace, Usopp And Veece Are Really Good Friends, Veece Has Such Pretty Eyes :O, character backstory, literally no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: Veece has always found her eyes beautiful. They were bright and unique. But little do people know the dark story they hide. And what her gleaming smile says without using any words.Please see beginning notes before reading work.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heheehehe, literally no one asked for this but I made it anyways and boy am I proud. And tired. I’m very tired. I spent 3 days working on this lmao. A lot of you liked Veece so I made a backstory on her, now this AU makes literally no sense to the actually series to just ignore that.
> 
> Also, my friends told me that when they first read through this story they though that Usopp and Veece were dating. They aren't, they are just very close best friends who love each other with all of their might. I mean- There could be a different AU where they are attracted to each other, but not this one. Anyways, enjoy the story! If there a mistakes, don’t mind them. I was tired while writing this lmao.

Red was a fierce colour. It could mean good or bad. Happy or destructive. Some people will tell you that red is a bad colour. It could mean danger, blood, injury, death. But it was also the colour of heroes. Like Superman, with his red cape. Of course, Superman doesn’t actually exist in Veeces universe. There were many great people who wore red, like Red Haired Shanks. A very obvious point to his name. Even the King Of The Pirates, Gol D. Rodger, wore a long, majestic, red coat. Truly suited for a king. And there were many shades of red too, some are bright and almost blinding. While others are softer on the eyes and are darker.

Veece liked the colour red. It stood out from a bland crowd and made her different. But she had one particular shade that held a special place in her heart. A bright crimson red that was so light it looked neon. She always wore something with that colour, whether it was a crimson t-shirt or just gloves it always matched her look. Most importantly, it brought out her eyes, which were the exact same shade as her favourite colour, against her pure white hair and pale skin. Veece was proud of the fact that she was different than everyone she stared down. Not once did she ever feel any sort of anxiety. She has been told many times as a child that she was different, kids used to through rocks at her and call her the devil. But she shrugged it off, and just saw it as a way to be better than them.

Sometimes, when Veece looked herself in the mirror and stared at her eyes, she was reminded of Ace. The burning, hot flames his body was made of. The red necklace around his neck. And his burning passion to keep fighting. All of these qualities could be kept in the presence of a simple colour. Her own eyes reflected these qualities. And sometimes, she would get upset at herself for letting her thoughts get to deep in the image of Ace. Then she would shatter the mirror and walk away from it.

Most people don’t actually know a lot about Veece. All they know is that one day a strong rookie showed up on the platform and started to take over the show. She just kind of...... Appeared? Literally out of thin air. People recognize her by her eyes, the most noticeable trait she has. Even the government has given her the name of “Red Eyed Veece”. But there’s a lot more to her than people think there is. No one knows the horror those red orbs have seen.

* * *

Let’s go back about 13 years. Veece is a young 6 year old girl with nothing better to do in life than to run around her fathers pirate ship and annoy her 9 year old brother. Now, you may be thinking: “Why are two young kids on a pirate ship? That’s dangerous!” Well, Gol D. Rodger isn’t exactly your normal friendly neighbourhood dad. Letting his two kids travel with him on an adventure, Rodger raised both Ace and Veece as his own crew members aboard his ship. Their mother, Portgas D. Rouge, is the Commander In Chief of the Marines. As she was unable to take care of the children due to the fact they would be killed because Rodger is the father.

”Ace, Ace! Look, a pirate ship!” The young girl squealed with excitement. Although she was never allowed to fight herself, Veece always found it interesting to watch battles play out. She loved to learn new tactical advantages and fighting styles from observing the others. 

The older sibling turned his head to where Veece was pointing. There, a normal sized ship floated on the waters. The Jolley Rodger that hung on its mass was a skull with a bandit mask on it. Though it was hard to see, some people stood on the deck. The two energetic kids ran up to their father with smiles going from ear to ear.

”Dad look! A ship!” Ace said with almost the exact same excitement as Veece did before. Rodger smiled before patting their heads and walking over to the helm. With one order to attack the other ship, a battle commenced.

it wasn’t long before it was over. Of course the Rodger pirates won, they always did. As always, Veece and Ace watched from the crows nest in fascination as their friends raided the ship. Some people would say that it’s not healthy for a child to live their life this way, but not Veece and Ace. They feel as though they couldn’t live without the life of being a pirate.

After the small fight, the Rodger pirates continued to sail to god knows where. They encountered many new battles and fought anyone whom they saw fit. Ace and Veece loved life to the fullest, and were always smiling just like their father. It was always hard to tell how much time passed by when sailing the New World, but it was certainly moving quickly. And soon, Veece turned the age of 7.

”Veece! Come down here!” Said girl perked up with the call of her name. She was sitting up in the crows nest, her favourite place on the ship, holding a small booklet. She dozed off a bit, but was awoken to be called down to the dining area where the rest of the crew was. Ace walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

”What’s happenin’?” Veece asked with a confused smile on her face. Her fellow crew members were known throughout the world for being notorious pirates, but at the end of the day they were pranksters and loved to mess with Veece. Whether they were planning something to prank her or not, she was unsure.

”Don’t tell me you forgot. It’s your birthday! Dad has a gift for you.” Ace replied happily, he snorted at the reaction he got from his younger sister. Veeces eyes immediately went to her father, who was sitting on a chair with his feet on the table. Beside him, was a small wooden box.

”A gift?”

Rodger let out a cheery laugh before patting the seat next to him. As if on command, Veece walked over and sat down where she was told to. Her eyes were filled with wonder, curiosity, and mostly confusion considering that’s all she ever was. Her father took his feet down and grabbed the box from the table.

”You see this, Veece? This is very special. I’ve been hunting this thing for a while now!” Rodgers gruff voice pierced through his daughters ears, a familiar sound that she knew as a very fond action. Slowly, he opened the box and place the lid back down on the table. Inside was a weird looking white fruit. Veece immediately knew what it was.

”Is that a Devil Fruit?” Veeces voice seemed to get higher and higher, Hell she could hardly keep still. Rodger laughed at the reaction and nodded. The white haired girl eyed it a bit more. “I’ve never seen it before. How come it’s not in my book?” Veece gestured to the small book she held in her hand from earlier. Her fathers eyes lit up like he was expecting her to say that.

”Well you see, my child. This is a special Devil Fruit. It is neither Paramecia, Logia, or Zoan type. It’s in a league of it’s own. It’s called the Copy-Copy Fruit. If you eat this, you have the ability to gain another persons Devil Fruit power when you see them using it. You copy their power.”

”Thats impossible, there’s no Devil Fruit like that in the world.” Veeces quiet voice showed how truly stunned she was. No Devil Fruit like that should exist, it’s unheard of.

”Never say anything isn’t possible! Why would I go through the trouble of getting this exact fruit to lie to you? The question is: Are you going to eat it?” Veece smiled at her fathers determination. He was always smiling, no matter what happened. Her mind switched back to to the question. Did she really want to eat it? Veece wasn’t an idiot, she knew how a Devil Fruit would forever take away her ability to swim. It’s a blessing and a curse. But is it one she’s willing to take?

”Shouldn’t you give it to Ace though? I mean, he’s the first child.” She glanced at her brother, who seemed to almost never tear up at the thoughtfulness of his sister. Ace only shook his head and giggled.

”Nah, it’s fine. I know how bad you wanted one of these things. I want to get one on my own though! Not have it given to me.” Ace reassured her. Veece only smiled back and nodded. Slowly with a shaky hand, she reached for the fruit. When her hand finally met the bumpy surface, she ran it down the sides to feel the strange pattern on it. And then, with one swift movement she ate it.

And then immediately regretted it.

”Ewww, this tastes awful!” Veece complained as she stuck out her tongue in disgust. Everyone in the room laughed. And after a few seconds of fake pouting, Veece couldn’t help but laugh back.

* * *

It was only about 3 months later that Rodger came down with a serious illness. Veece remembers countless nights of her and Ace sitting by his bed together. They cried silently as their father was asleep but clearly in pain. The siblings knew that one day it might just be the two of them alone without anybody but each other. And that, was the scariest feeling in the world.

Papers scattered everywhere with a loud slap. All attention was turned to the front of the room, where Veece stood. Her expression was a mix of hurt, surprise, and fear. She stayed silent and stared at her father, trying to voice her worries and complaints.

”What do you mean your turning yourself in?” The red eyed girl said in a shaky tone. Rodger looked away with a sad expression, the smile that was always on his face was gone along with all of Veeces hope.

”I’m turning myself in to the Navy. Veece listen, I’m sick. I can’t keep fighting like this.” She shook her head in frustration. Tears began to prick themselves at her eyes as Veece but her lip.

”No... The father I know would never give up so easily! There has to be a cure-“

”Veece, there is none. I’m turning myself in, there’s no changing that. I won’t let some small sickness kill me, I’d rather be captured by the Marines.” You know the Pirate King is serious when he doesn’t make any jokes and gets straight to the point. A rather foreign thing to a large portion of the crew.

”But.... Their gonna execute you....” The grim silence that followed was more than enough to answer. Tears flooded down Veeces pale skin as she ran out of the room. She ran straight to the crows nest, and curled into a ball.

* * *

The next few memories are nothings but a big blur. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people stood by and waited for Gol D, Rodger to be brought up to the scaffolding. Somewhere among those people stood Ace and Veece. No one recognized them because they were always hidden on the ship, so they could attend without worrying about being executed too. Veece did her best to mask her sadness with an emotionless gaze, but Ace knew her well enough to know the screams and tears that were going through her head. 

Suddenly, a hush went over the crowd and Gol D. Rodger was brought out. People cheered. Some booed and yelled. Others were just watching along for the fun of it. This is where is starts to get blurry. People were talking into a microphone. Veece felt a firm and comforting grip on her shoulder. Rodger has his eyes on his children the entire time. And then he spoke.

_“You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered in one place. Now all you have to do is find it.”_

The famous last words spoken by the King of The Pirates, who was always smiling even when he died. The two executors brought their swords down. Time seemed to be moving ever so slowly. And then Rodger was gone, leaving his children behind in a world they had barely gotten to know yet. Seconds after he was executed, Veece almost screamed “Father!” but Ace quickly put a hand over her mouth. Tears ran down the siblings cheeks as they cried together. For some reason, people were cheering. But that didn’t matter to Veece, all she knew was that he father was gone. And there was no changing that.

Ace and Veece sat together by a building. Dry eyed and emotionless. The crew had disbanded, and the two had decided to set off on their own. _What’s next?_ They wondered. Nothing felt right anymore, an empty void seemed to seep through them. And it was taking them apart.

”Hey. Your Rodgers kids, right?” All of a sudden, a voice came out of no where. All sirens went off in their heads, someone knows who they are. Veece looks up to see a Marine officer. Panicking, she is unable to say anything. “My name is Garp. I have been ordered by your father to protect you two twerps.”

”Garp?” Ace mumbled. “The same Garp who almost captured our dad on many occasions?” 

“Thats me.” He replied like it was nothing. Ace stood up quickly, walking in front of Veece so that he was blocking her from Garp as if he were trying to protect her.

”Why should we believe you?! Your a Marine!” He snarled, Garp seemed to give it some thought before shrugging and sighing.

”Yeah, that’s true. You have no reason to believe me. But I’m asking you to trust me. I have a paper from Rodger, he wanted me to give it to the little lady behind you.” Grabbing a small folded paper from his pocket, Garp pointed to Veece and handed her the paper. She took it hesitantly but opened it nonetheless. Inside was a map of the entire world. A line had been drawn on it. There was a circle, and then a line going to a town nearby.

”A...... Treasure map?” Veece said, rather confused. On the top of the map was a code written in big black letters. **“353415 4124151315”** It only puzzled her more. What did it mean? She was far to young to understand it, even Ace was confused.

After a few seconds of staring at the map, Veece sighed and folded it back up. Then placed it into her pocket. She took a few shy steps until she was face to face with Garp. Pushing Ace out of the way.

”Hey- Veece, Be careful he might kill us!”

”No, I don’t think he’s lying.” Garp smiled and got down on one knee, he patted Veece on the head and smirked. And ever since that faithful day, Garp became the adopted grandfather of the Rodger siblings. The happiness didn’t last long though.

Only a year later, their mother, Portgas D. Rouge, the Commander In Chief Of The Marines had come to take her children back. She wasn’t a bad person. She loved her children very much and wanted them to live normal lives with their real parents. But Ace refused. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t trust the Marines, but he trusted Garp. Ace tried his best to convince Veece to stay with him, but she decided to go back with her mother. It was better off that way. No one knew Lady Rouges last name, and as long as it stayed that way, it was going to be okay.

The Rodger siblings were separated for yeas. However, they still gave letters to each other through Garp. Even 3 years later they wrote to each other until Ace went out to sea to become a pirate, and all of a sudden Veece felt very lonely. She looked back through all the letters they sent to each other...

_Dear Veece,_

_You’ll never believe what happened today! Did you know that Grandpa Garp has a grandkid? I met him today. His names Luffy. He’s a pretty weird kid. Luffy ate the Gum-Gum fruit, so he’s made out of rubber! He wears this stupid straw hat and he never takes it off, and you’ll never believe who gave it to him! Shanks! Remember when we use to hangout with Shanks and_ _Buggy on the ship? Father gave that hat to Shanks you know. It sure brings back a lot of memories. Me and Luffy have said to be sworn brother said now, we drank some sake to prove it! So now you have another brother, treat him nicely._

_Ace-_

* * *

_Dear Ace,_

_Aww, no fair. I want to meet him! I bet he looks as dumb as Grandpa Garp. A rubber boy, eh? When I get to see you again, I wanna see him Devil Fruit! Shanks gave a kid his hat? Rude. That hat was a memory of dad. But no biggy, Shanks always had a weak spot for kids! I welcome my new brother with open arms!_

Veece-

* * *

Every letter they sent each other always had some sort of longing in them. The siblings missed each other dearly, and would kill to be together. They always promised each other that they would meet in the New World. There, they would fight each other for the spot of King Of The Pirates. The dream both of them have had ever since they were old enough to understand what it meant. To rule the world.

* * *

When Veece turned 15, she set out on her own to become a pirate. Leaving her mother behind but still keeping in touch through letters. She is now 17, and is currently in Water 7. She had absolutely no reason to come her, but Veece heard it was a beautiful island that was worth the trip. And boy, is she glad she came. All of the Iceberg drama going on really made this vacation more interesting. 

“Seems that Luffy is causing trouble again...” Veece mumbled amusingly. A goofy smile displayed itself on her face. Luffy didn’t know about Veece, Ace never mentioned her to him, but Veece sure knew Luffy. Ace talked about him like he was the next Jesus or something, which was pretty understandable considering the fact that Luffy charged in and out of danger like a badass god. “Ace must be so proud of you. Wherever he is.” The smile twisted into a painful, tight line. Veece hasn’t heard anything about her brother in a while, which was rather worrying. Veeces mind kicked her dark thoughts out of her head as if on reflex. _Now is not the time to be thinking about that_ , Veece thought to herself. She immediately went to a different topic that interested her more than the whereabouts of her brother. Her mind settled on the Straw Hats, and what they were capable of.

A strong and determined crew, definitely one to watch out for. Luffy shared the exact same dream as Veece, to become King. He was obviously a force to be reckoned with. In a way, he was exactly like her father. Always smiling, silly, caring, passionate, serious, protective. He had it all. Luffy was more like Rodger than Veece was, and that’s saying something!

It was late at night, Veece walked across the beach to come across the _Going Merry,_ the Straw Hats ship. And not far from it was a very badly beaten up and bloody human who she recognized as Usopp. That’s his name, right? She quickly rushed over to him. He was unconscious. And probably has every bone in his body broken. Veece took him into the ship and bandaged him up with some supplies she had in her backpack. He was obviously in lots of pain, but there was more to it. Veece knew that.

The next morning, Usopp shot up awake to come face-to-face with Veece. He screamed like a girl. 

After a few minutes of calming Usopp down, Veece asked him why he was so beaten up. She was then told an entire story about how his captain wanted to get rid of this ship, and how it meant so much to him. How Usopp challenged Luffy to a duel, and how he miserably failed. Veeces felt bad for the poor guy. So she decided to help him.

”I can fix the ship for you.” The snipers eyes widened with hope at Veeces simple statement.

”R-Really? You’d do that?” Veece smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded. “Thank you!” Usopp hugged her tightly and her red eyes widened. She had only ever been hugged by her family before. Come to think of it, she’s never actually had a friend. _Is this what friendship feels like?_ She wondered to herself. Veece shrugged off the happiness and started to work on the ship.

It didn’t take long for the ship to be repaired. Fixing stuff is pretty easy, considering all the Devil Fruit powers she’s acquired during these past 6 years she was bound to have a repairing one. The _Going Merry_ looked good as new. 

After that, Veece and Usopp became good friends. And Veece provided food, shelter, clothes, and money for Usopp because he didn’t have any. He though that Veece was a literal gift sent from heaven. Then one day, Veece was out to get supplies. And Usopp was kidnapped by Franky. Although, she wasn’t actually worriedly. She knew for a fact that Franky only kidnapped the sniper to get Straw Hat to come out, and regardless of whether they were on the crew or not, Luffy would save anyone.

Thats when the entire Enies Lobby shit went down. It was pretty interesting to watch the Straw Hat crew challenge the World Government. Now, we won’t go through the whole battle because that would take up the whole story, so well just skip to the end of it. Veece and Usopp did the last minute checks on the _Going Merry_. The ruby eyed girl gained more respect for Usopp after everything that transpired only a week ago. _Usopps definitely a keeper..._

“Usopp.” Veece started, said man looked at her with bright eyes and a cheery smile, he had a few bruises on his face from the previous battle but still kept overflowing with joy at the sight of his ship fully repaired. “I have a question.”

“What is it?” He hummed. His new friend stopped walking and looked away uncertainly. “Veece? What’s wrong?” Worry filled Usopps voice with the fear he might’ve done something wrong.

“Um, well. It’s nothing you did, really. This isn’t actually something I should have so much trouble asking but... Your my first friend, and human interaction isn’t really something I’m good at. I know your going to say no, but... Join my crew?” Veece, for the first time in a long time, was being bashful. She had never felt this exposed to anyone, she liked the fact that she was a mystery. But having friends, crewmates, comrades, means you have to put your faith in other people. And trust them. That was a scary thought.

Usopp was a bit stunned. Someone as amazing as Veece wants him on her crew? That’s unheard of. He’s seen Veeces strength, her kindness. Usopp is forever in her dept. “Veece. I’m sorry. If it were under better circumstances, I’d join you. But, I’m trying to go back to my old crew. I’m really sorry.” The genuine sadness in his voice made Veeces worries calm down. She gave the sweetest smile possible and laughed. “Nah, it’s fine! I knew you’d say something like that! The Straw Hats are your home, I get that. But just in case, your always welcome to join me.” Usopp nodded. The childlike presence that Veece gave was infectious, because Usopp started to laugh like an idiot with the white haired girl doing the same.

* * *

Let’s go to Usopps point of view for a quick second. It was the day of departure for the Straw Hat Crew. He ran through Water 7 in a hurry until making it to Scrap Island. _There’s the new ship!_ It kind of looked like the Merry in a way. However, Usopp was more concerned about the Marine ships attacking the ship. Dashing through a crowd of random people and members of the Franky Family, the sniper made it down to the bay and yelled at his crewmates.

They ignored him.

_So... Your really leaving without me, huh? You made up your mind? Well... Than I have nothing to say to you. Your leaving because I’m weak, because I’m not good enough. Right? I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I hope you find a better sniper. Goodbye, Straw Hats._

Usopp smiled sweetly before waving goodbye, he could see Chopper crying furiously. Even so, he felt no emotion. Every sense in his body went numb. He was going to stand there and watch as his former friends left, but a sudden realization hit him.

_But just in case, your always welcome to join me!_

Those were the words Veece said, right? Maybe he wasn’t going to be so useless after all. With a swift movement of his leg, Usopp took of running back towards where he came from. Straight to Veece. Straight to his new captain.

* * *

Veece was curled into a ball in her room with Usopp sitting beside her. Tears rushed down her face as she gripped the newspaper tightly. Ace is gone. Her only brother. Executed. Just like her father. And there was nothing she could do. Veece and Usopp were dealing with a problem of their own, some dumbass gave them a broken Log-Pose that sent them an entirely wrong island where a bunch of hostiles were. They kidnapped the two and tried to serve them to their king. Yeah, not very pleasant if you ask me.

It wasn’t till after escaping and going to the right island did Veece find out about her brothers death. Killed my Admiral Akainu. She went through different emotions. Sadness, depression, anger, emptiness. It became one big storm. Luckily, Usopp knew how to deal with Veece when she became like that. He shed a few tears of his own, even though he only met Ace once he could practically feel his heart breaking at the sight of his best friend falling apart.

Usopp held Veece to his chest and hugged her. Veece was a sucker for physical attention, this usually calmed her down. But her cries kept going and she kept getting worked up. Usopp didn’t say anything. Words weren’t needed now. He only did what he could to comfort his captain. So he could see her smile again.

It took a while to heal. But the pain got better. Veece still wasn’t fully okay, but that was allowed. After all, she’s only human. Usopp usually went with her for walks, they were calming and relaxing. Every now and then, Veece would have a breakdown and vent her heart out, but that wasn’t her style. It took months until the pair decided to head back out to sea, but Usopp noticed some changes. Veece was more protective of him and her other friends. It took a while for him to understand the sudden change, but he finally figure do it out. She doesn’t want to lose anyone else important to her. She’d rather die than let her loved ones be killed.

“Veece.” He greeted the girl as he walked up behind her. They stood on the deck, the light breeze made her hair toss and turn. She turned her head around ever so slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Nothing. What’re you thinking about?” A meaningless question. They both knew what was on her mind. It was as clear as the skies above the Merry. A content sigh slipped out of Veeces mouth, for the first time she smiled.

“Promise me something. Promise that we’ll always be by each others side no matter what. And that we’ll never abandon each other.” Her voice was still shaky, but confident. And that was all the reassurance Usopp needed. Veece wasn’t going to let him go, he needed to do the same for her.

“Of course. Promise me you’ll stay?” That didn’t need answering. With as determined as Veece I saw now to protect her dear ones, there’s was no way she’s going now. The pair are practically inseparable, they’ve been through hell and back together and have survived the deadliest of storms.

“It’s a deal.” And with that, they walked back into the Merry. More determined than ever to reach their goals. Veece still felt a void without her brother in the world. But she remember something in a letter he wrote her.

_So now you have another brother!_

* * *

Not everybody knows the tale behind Veece. The tears behind her smile, the horror behind her eyes. When they look at her, they see the epitome of determination. The very essence of hope. They see a hero. Not someone who has endured the loss of everyone they care for and love. Her fiery spirit is as blazing as her red eyes that everyone loves so much. Veeces ruby orbs that stand out like diamonds in dirt, they can pierce a person like a knife. But everything they don’t know about her is kept in them.

A persons eyes are like a story book if you know how to read them right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. This way just- So amazing. My creativity level on this was just 📈📈📈  
> Next chapter is just some head cannons, so be sure to checks those out!


	2. Headcanons!

Veece:

Physically Affectionate 10/10

She strikes me as pansexual, I dunno why lmao.

Is the kind of friend who will kiss your cheek or neck with a friendly intent.

She loves cats.

Speaks fluently in the language of sarcasm.

Loves to sing.

* * *

Usopp:

Poor baby, he don’t get no sleep.

I mean- He has sleeping issues.

He’s like the best inventor in the whole world.

Stubborn, but we let it pass.

Almost always fighting with Veece.

Bisexual?

Gets dragged into Veeces singing most of the time.

* * *

Luffy:

He also has sleeping issues because he misses his sniper 😫

Luffy is gay. I usually have him as ace, but i think it’s funny to have Luffy be a perv when it comes down to Usopp.

”Hah- Danger is my middle name!”

He is very afraid of Nami.

Imagine if Luffy was super tall.

* * *

Zoro:

He’s lowkey an asshole ngl. Mainly cause he’s my least fav

This man right here is gay as hell.

I can imagine Zoro playing with lightsabers.

Directions? What’s that?

If you hurt his friends, he'll passionately poke you with his swords.

* * *

Nami:

A literal queen.

Lets face it, Nami was the captain from the beginning.

_Money, money, money. Always sunny, in a rich mans world. Ohoohohohohohohoho. All the things I could do! If I had a little money. It’s a rich mans world._

Is there such thing as moneysexual?

We all know she’s an angel under those horns. <3

* * *

Sanji:

Oh! The love cook!

This man is the embodiment of a confused bisexual.

I hear he works at McDonalds.

When he’s angry, he catches on fire. That’s it. That’s the head canon.

If he sees you playing with kitchen knives....................................... **R U N**

* * *

Chopper:

Aww, he’s adorable!

Bashful tsundere lmao

He’s the kind of guy who will punch you and then apologize profusely.

Not a raccoon dog.

If he’s crying, give him cotton candy. Maybe that’ll shut him up.

* * *

Robin:

The only smart person in the Straw Hats.

Her And Franky are the parents, I swear-

She the eavesdropping God.

Everyone bow down, it’s the queen of negativity.

I see her as straight. :)

* * *

Franky:

You’ll ask him to build you a model of the Eiffel Tower and he’ll build something bigger than the actual thing.

Try shooting him, I dare you.

SUPERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I still think that Sunny is Pluto.

He simps for Robin, prove me wrong.

* * *

Brook:

He’s tall, a real gentleman, a great musician, kinda creepy, and he might want to see your panties.

The only thing that goes through my head now is “Yo ho ho ho, yo-o-o-o” and it’s all his fault.

He needs some milk-

He’s really nice and has a big heart. I mean, IF HE HAD A HEART YOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO

Skeletons have sexualities? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this lmao


End file.
